Fuis-moi, je te suis Suis-moi, je te fuis
by RedennHeart
Summary: Un combat, une phrase prononcée, des sentiments trop longtemps cachés sont révélés. Un jeu de chat et de souris...Lire est la meilleure façon de savoir si ça en vaut la peine ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Fuis-moi, je te suis. Suis-moi, je te fuis

**Disclamer: **Les personnages figurants dans cette fanfiction ne sont aucunement les miens!

**Nota:** Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je posterai, ce qui est sûr c'est que deux chapitres sont déjà écris!

**Rating:** M - pas encore sûre de la tournure de la (ou des) relations mais je pense qu'il y aura au minimum un lemon ou lime -

**Résumé:** Y'en a pas pour l'instant XD

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Deux hommes se faisaient face dans une grande plaine. Le vent les entouraient d'un puissant manteau d'air glacé, mais ils n'y prêtaient guère attention, ils étaient plutôt concentré dans une violente joute verbale. L'un _

_était blond, tels les blés, l'autre avait les cheveux corbeaux. Le blond était fagoté d'un tee-shirt en résille noir, d'une veste orange et sombre et un pantalon du même genre, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales ninja noire. Il _

_était solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, défiant l'autre de son regard bleu qui rappelait le bleu du ciel d'été. Il avait la peau couleur pêche et portait attacher autour de son front, le bandeau ninja du pays de la feuille,_

_ Konoah. Son interlocuteur, ou plutôt adversaire vu l'ambiance électrique qui régnait autour d'eux, avait la peau pâle, il était vêtu d'un large sorte de tee-shirt ouvrant sur son torse imberbe et musclé, resserré par une _

_grossière corde violette à la taille, ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre et une paire de sandales semblables au blond. Il avait attaché à son dos un grand katana menaçant. Il avait une pose légèrement plus décontracté que _

_l'autre homme. Bras croisés, pieds l'un devant l'autre et visage impassible. Qui aurait pu deviner en voyant ces deux hommes se faisant ainsi face, qu'ils entretenaient quelques années plus tôt, une relation plus ou _

_moins amicale._

- Fiche-moi la paix Usuratonkachi ! Ne me cherche plus, j'ai quitté Konoah pour devenir plus fort mais aussi pour ne plus voir les têtes de ses habitants, surtout la tienne, sale perdant. Si tu continues à me poursuivre je me verrai obligé d'écourter ta minable vie plus rapidement que prévu, alors disparaît de ma vie crétin !

- Crétin toi-même, tu peux m'insulter si tu veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper ! Moi aussi je me suis entraîné pendant ces deux dernières années, et je suis là pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faîte à Sakura, celle de te ramener dans notre village, par la peau du cul s'il le faut !

- Arrêtes de baragouiner inutilement, tu n'es qu'une gêne dans ma prograssion vers ma vengeance et je m'en contre fou de ce que tu as pu promettre à cette idiote de Sakura ce n'est pas mon problème, minus.

- Espèce de bâtard comment tu oses traiter Sakura d'idiote, je vais te faire le regretter Uchiwa de mes deux !

- Tss, c'est moi que tu traites de bâtard, enfant de personne ? Tu ne sais même pas qui est ton père et ta mère est morte avant même que tu n'ouvres les yeux ! Moi au moins je peux dire que j'ai eu une famille, même si celle-ci est partie en fumée à cause de cette infâme Itachi, mais je connais mes origines ! Toi tu n'es rien, ni personne !

_Les poings de l'homme blond se serrèrent durement, des veines se formèrent sur ses tempes, son regard se fit plus dure._

- Tu me dégoutes, comment ai-je pu t'apprécier ! Tu n'es qu'un égocentrique, tout tourne autour de toi, les autres ne sont que des insectes ou des objets dont tu te sers dans le seul but de ta vengeance. C'est la deuxième fois que j'essaie de te ramener, la première fois j'ai pathétiquement échoué, mais cette fois-ci sera différente connard, et cette fois ce sera uniquement pour Sakura. Tu viens de tuer le seul petit espoir qu'il y avait en moi, de te ramener à l'état d'humain et pas de monstre sans sentiment, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi le duel qui suivra serai un duel mortel ! Mais j'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir, alors prépare-toi à perdre.

- Hu ! Tu m'as presque fait pleurer. Quel imbécile, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu penses encore faire le poids face à moi, bien alors soit, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai combattant.

_ Sur ce, l'Uchiwa dégaina son katana et se mit en position. Le blond lui se prépara à parer son attaque tout en sortant un kunai de la petite sacoche accrochée à son pantalon. Ni une, ni deux, l'homme au katana, se lança_

_ dans sa direction, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Naruto para son attaque, en se décalant sur le cêté, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de son adversaire qui en un changement de pied d'appui lui envoya un_

_ coup de pied colossale dans le ventre, l'envoyant valdinguer dix mètres plus loin. L'Uchiwa n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et fonça vers lui, activant ses sharingans. Le blond se repris bien assez vite et se releva, il fit passer_

_ dans son kunai un fin filet de chakra, créant ainsi un véritable couteau de boucher. Arrivé à quelques pas du blond, l'Uchiwa leva son katana, mais aperçu le stratagème de l'autre homme, il tenta alors de se rabattre sur _

_sa gauche, en vain car le blond réussi en s'accroupissant à toucher ses mollets qui lâchèrent un filet de sang conséquent. Le possesseur du Sharingans, déstabilisé se réceptionna mollement et trébucha, tombant au sol._

_ Le ninja de Konoha, en profita pour former un Rasengen à l'aide d'un clone, puis fonça sur lui, l'Uchiwa lui fit un sourire hypocrite et disparut de son champ de vision, faisant le blond écrasé son attaque dans le sol de la _

_pleine, créant ainsi un petit cratère._

- Tss. Je vois que tu as légèrement gagné en puissance, crétin. Mais ça reste encore trop faible pour me vaincre. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, loin de là, mais passons à la vitesse supérieure !

_ C'est ainsi qu'il actionna sa marque maudite et s'envola dans le ciel. Le blond grinça des dents, mais se mit à quatre pattes dans l'herbe et fit sortir directement trois des neufs queues de Kyubii. Il se servit de l'une_

_ d'entre elles pour aller s'emparer de l'espèce d'oiseau grisâtre en lequel s'était transformé le nunkenin. Ce-dernier, l'évita puis plongea sur lui avec un chidori, mais une autre queue qui était déjà repartie à sa poursuite et_

_ l'attrapant par les chevilles, l'envoya valdinguer plus loin, suivit d'une autre qui vint lui encercler le coup. Il se servit donc de son sharingan afin de créer une illusion macabre dans l'esprit du blond. Ce-dernier, se mit à _

_hurler, en se tenant la tête, ce qui intrigua l'Uchiwa, le sujet de l'illusion de Sharingan devait être en extérieur immobile, les yeux statiques et en son intérieur, il devait subir milles souffrances. Cependant, ce n'était pas_

_ exactement le cas du ninja qu'il affrontait, pourtant il était sûr que son attaque l'avait touché. C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'il vit une quatrième queue apparaître et les yeux du blond devenir encore plus rouge, le manteau_

_ de chakra de la même couleur qui le recouvrait se mit à s'épaissir et faire beaucoup plus de bulles. Le ninja de Konoha releva ainsi la tête et fonça droit sur l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci paniqua quelques microsecondes, puis se _

_repris et pris plus d'altitude dans le ciel. L'homme-animal en bas, s'énerva et deux de ses queues se transformèrent en mains géantes et extensibles, poursuivant le détenteur du Sharingan. L'homme les évita tant bien _

_que mal, puis se servit d'un puissant Chidori qu'il envoya du ciel, l'attaque ne rata pas sa cible, mais une colère sourde du Jinchuricki en fut la conséquence. Il sauta dans les airs et enveloppa l'autre d'un manteau de_

_ chakra étouffant et brûlant, la cible faillit s étouffer mais réussit à planter son katana dans l'abdomen du blond. Celui-ci retomba au sol, faisant un grand nuage de poussière, qui après évaporation révéla un gigantesque _

_cratère. L'homme-ailé y découvrit le blond, qui avait perdu toute trace d'animalité, allongé à moitié inconscient. Il redescendit donc au sol et repris forme humaine. Il resta un moment statique, un peu sous le choc, puis _

_se décida à s'avancer lentement vers l'individu. Il s'acroupit vers lui, vérifia son pouls, puis voyant qu'il était toujours vivant, il lui murmura à l'oreille._

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne faisais pas le poids. Tu es bien trop faible pour espérer me capturer. Et met toi bien dans le crâne que je ne veux pas retourner dans ce satané village, en tout cas tant que mon traître de frère ne se retrouvera pas six pieds sous terre par mes propres soin. Une dernière chose, je te laisse la vie sauve cette fois-ci parce que ta mort ne me sera d'aucune utilité pour l'instant, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps car j'aurais grandement besoin du Mangekyou Sharingan, et pour cela tu devras périr de mes mains. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire te dire, tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, mon seul véritable point de rattache à Konoah. Sur ce, je te dis à un de ses jours, car tes acolytes arrivent. Restes en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, car ta vie est précieuse à ma vengeance.

_ Ainsi le nukenin, se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blond allongé au sol, fit deux pas quand il entendit un sanglot derrière lui. Surprit il se retourna quand il vit des larmes glisser silencieusement sur les joues du _

_ninja du pays de la Feuille. Il en fut choqué, l'autre homme les yeux toujours fermé, semblait pourtant absent. L'Uchiwa l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang et fit son cœur cessé rater un battement. _

_Surpris il s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller encore une fois près de la tête de l'homme afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, mais une horde de chiens ninja fonçaient sur lui, gueules ouvertes, le faisant s'enfuir _

_précipitamment._

* * *

_Mais qu'avait bien pu dire le blond pour perturber ainsi le jeune Uchiwa ?_

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Alors plut ou pas plut?**

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fandeyaoi972:J'aime bien. Mais qu'est que Naruto a dit à Sasuke? Je veux une réponse. J'attends la suite avec impatience! **

_ Merci! Et ce que Naru a dis à Sasu c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre :p Mais tu as déjà une idée je pense, non? Sinon voilà la suite! _

**Jojo-Shadow**:** Chapitre intéressant ;) j'imagine que Naruto lui a dit "je t'aime" non ? **  
**Vu le titre j'imagine que Sasuke va peut-être rentrer au village et essayer de se mettre avec Naruto, ou du moins essayer de lui faire redire ce qu'il lui a dit non ? ****Dans ce chapitre tu dis que Sasuke le transperce avec son Katana, dans le manga ça ne se passe pas comme ça, donc est-ce que cette blessure aura une signification dans ta fic ? ;) J'attends la suite avec impatience ;) Bonne continuation :)**

_Merci! Et peut-être oui ou peut-être que non ;) Hum pour le titre, ben y'a de ça! Et le combat n'étais qu'à 5% une reprise du combat dans le manga, il y avait un mélange de plusieurs combats en fait, plus ma touche personnelle. Alors pour la blessure, ben non elle n'étais censée avoir aucune signification mais vois-tu tu m'as donné une idée, donc maintenant oui, elle en a une! Merci beaucoup ;)_

**lovelessnaru-chan: J'ai vraiment adoré vraiment surtout que cela laisse rapidement un suspence dès le début j'aime vraiment le début de cette fic et j'espère que tu ne la mettreras pas en pause...**  
**Sinon tu compte faire sasunaru ou narusasu si tu fais un lemon ou limon?**  
**Lovelessnaru-chan **

_Je t'en remercie, ça me fais plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer. Oui je compte faire un lemon (peut-être même plusieurs) et il y en aura pour tous les goûts car se sera du SasuNaruSasu!_

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous me donner vraiment la force de continuer et de l'inspiration pour certains - n'est-ce pas Jojo-Shadow - et je vous en remercie énormément, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira également._**

**_Bonne lecture...et bon reviews? :3_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- **Naruto ! Naruto !** Réveil-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu ne me laisseras pas seul, c'est clair, il ne me reste que toi ! Je ne veux plus que tu essais de ramener cette imbécile, qu'il aille au diable ! Pff, il y est déjà de toute façon, avec cette Orochima-truc, ce n'est pas du gore qui lui manque ! **Alors réveille-toi !**

_ Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose, secouai durement un jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il était recouvert d'un drap tout aussi blanc, que l'était la robe de chambre dont on l'avait affublé. Malgré ce remue-ménage, l'homme ne fit pas un geste. Alors, la jeune femme reposa sa tête sur le torse du blond, des larmes coulant incessamment de ses jolis yeux verts. C'est ainsi que les retrouva une femme à forte poitrine tout aussi blonde que l'homme hospitalisé. Les cheveux de la femme tenaient en deux longues couettes, elle était vêtue d'une blouse, entrouverte sur son buste, laissant apercevoir un décolleté pigeonnant, capable de faire rougir –ou verdir, c'est au choix- même les célibataires les plus endurcis. La femme se rapprocha des deux corps, pris une des chaises de la chambre et s'y assit. La femme aux chevaux roses, pris dans sa tristesse ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pose une main se voulant réconfortante sur son dos. A ce geste la femme eut un léger sursaut et se redressa, faisant face à la nouvelle arrivante. _

- Oh, Hokage-sama ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous aie pas entendu. Vous voulez que je vous laisse un instant seule avec lui ?

- Non Sakura, reste. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour Naruto. Ta présence lui fait beaucoup de bien à mon avis.

- Si seulement c'était vraiment le cas. Cela fera bientôt deux mois qu'il est dans le coma. Rah, si ce satané Sasuke Uchiwa se retrouve devant moi, je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire tâter de mes poings, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

- Calme-toi, Sakura. Tu sais très bien que cette Uchiwa est beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'à toi seul tu en fasse de la chair à pâté. Regarde comment il a mis Naruto qui a déjà beaucoup plus de chance que toi…enfin je pensais qu'il avait une chance.

- Grr, je ne sers à rien ! Même avec mes nouvelles capacités, je reste un poids lourd pour Naruto. S'il ne m'avait pas faîtes cette fichue promesse, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

- Ne te sous-estime pas tant, tout de même. Et puis je doute promesse ou pas, que Naruto ne cherche à ramener ce traître. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de très fort qui les lie et Naruto semble le savoir. Toute fois s'il ne dit rien, ça risque de le ronger. Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de patients à passer voir.

- Hai !

_La blonde se leva, caressa avec bienveillance, les cheveux du convalescent, puis s'en alla. S'en suivit ensuite pendant plus de deux heures, une série de visite de tous les amis du ninja, ainsi que les senseis de chaque équipe. Celui qui resta le plus longtemps fut Iruka, le premier sensei de Naruto, également son père de substitution. Une fois le calme revenu, à la nuit tombée, la femme à la crinière rose se posa sur une chaise, les coudes sur le bord du lit du malade et la tête posée sur ceux-ci. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'assoupit, une unique larme s'échappant de son œil gauche._

_ Un œil s'ouvrit, puis un autre. Un regard bleu lagon à la vision encore flou se perdit dans la contemplation de la simple décoration l'entourant. Un plafond blanc immaculé, des murs tout aussi blancs, des rideaux vert clairs tirés sur deux fenêtres, une petite table sur lequel trônait fièrement un vase chargé de tulipes jaunes, voilà tout ce que contenait la salle. Il en déduit qu'il était à l'hôpital…pour ne pas changer. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour être arrivé là, avec une telle migraine, la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres sèches. Puis il s'en souvint, son combat contre Sasuke, les insultes de celui-ci à son égard et celui de Sakura. Son visage hautain, sa posture nonchalante et le plus dure à avaler…sa défaite contre le nunkenin. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et serra des poings. C'est dans cette posture que le trouva la garde-malade aux cheveux rose en se réveillant. D'abord encore sous l'effet du sommeil, elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que son ami était enfin sorti du coma, puis après s'être frotter les yeux, son visage s'illumina et ni une, ni deux sans se préoccuper de air énervé, il lui sauta dessus, les larmes de joies menaçant déjà de s'écouler._

- Naruto ! Tu es enfin réveiller. Oh, si tu étais mort, je ne me le serai pas pardonné. Je suis si heureuse ! J'ai cru devenir folle pendant ces dernières semaines !

- Oh Sakura ! Ça va ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est pltôt à moi de te demander si ça va, gros nigaud. Pff, j'ai eu si peur, ça fait pratiquement deux moi que tu étais dans le coma. Ça nous a tous fait un gros choc.

- D…Deux mois ? Oh Kamisama, il faut tout de suite que je me remette à l'entraînement !

_ Sur ce il tenta avec difficulté de se lever de son lit. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la charmante Sakura –furie dans ses heures perdues- afin de lui faire un léger placage qui le fit immédiatement atterrir sur le matelas._

- Ecoute-moi bien blondinet, ton corps restera collé à ce lit, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade-sama décide que tu peux y sortir ! Et ne crois pas que je te laisserais t'acharner dans un entraînement dans le seul but de ramener un certain individu !

- Qu…quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura, c'est une promesse que je t'ai faîtes, et un ninja ne reviens pas sur sa parole !

- Et bien je romps cette promesse ici et maintenant ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'infliges tous ces tracas pour un traître comme l'Uchiwa et une incapable comme moi.

- **ARRETES** ! Arrêtes, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre te traiter d'incapable c'est clair ? Tu ne te rend pas compte de la force que tu as, de l'utilité que tu as ! Et puis c'est quoi ce revirement de situation, n'est tu pas amoureuse de Sasuke ?

_ Poser cette question, plus que de prononcer ce nom lui fit mal. Mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître, rien. _

- Je pensais que c'était le cas, mais je me suis rendu compte pendant ton séjour ici, que l'Uchiwa ne représente plus rien pour moi…en tout cas pas sur ce plan.

- Hein ? Non je ne…je ne peux pas te croire. Comment tes sentiments ont-ils pu autant changer du jour au lendemain ?

- Non ! Non, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi. Ce n'étais qu'une amourette de jeune fille, j'ai changé maintenant et j'ai revu mais priorités. Et…et tu en fais partie.

- Je…je, Sakura essaierai-tu de me faire passer un message ?

- **NON !** Enfin…oui. NarutoSasukeestmonpassémaist oituesmonprésent !

- Tu…tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, je crois ne pas avoir bien compris.

_Le blond ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu n'étais pas véridique. Ce devait être un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimé lui alors que lui aimait…_

- Je dis que…pff…que je t'aime !

_Silence sépulcrale dans la pièce. Les deux ninjas ayant les yeux fermés, l'un attendant le verdict, l'autre perdus dans les limbes de l'incrédulité._

- **QUOI ?**

_ La rose sursauta à ce cri et sut que ses sentiments n'étaient pas –ou plus, après tout Naruto ne lui courait-il pas après il y a quelques années ? - partag_és. _Elle retint tout de même ses larmes et rouvrit ses yeux faisant face à son ami._

- Ca…calme-toi, tu sors d'un long coma, tu ne dois pas t'agiter. Oublie plutôt ce que je viens de te dire d'accord ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme et que j'oublie ! Sakura tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pendant des années tu m'as rejeté pour ton Sasuke-d'amour et maintenant tu me dis que tu as oublié celui-ci pour m'aimer moi ? Tss…je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes ! Va-t'en !

- Mais Naruto je…

-** J'AI DIS VA-T'EN !**

_ Naruto avait le regard dur et semblait très énervé, en plus d'avoir rejeté son amour cela blessa Sakura, qui s'enfuit de la chambre en pleurant. Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto se détendit légèrement, mais regretta d'avoir été aussi dur. Cependant, le changement de Sakura lui semblait impossible, cela ajouté aux sentiments qu'il entretenait lui-même envers une certaine personne, l'avait fait voir rouge. Il soupira bruyamment et clos les yeux, espérant se rendormir rapidement et se réveiller hors de ce cauchemar._

_Mais de quel sentiment parle donc le blond ? Et surtout envers qui ? Pourquoi être tant persuadé que Sakura se leurre sur son amour ? Vont-ils se réconcilier ?_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_** Reviews?**_


End file.
